Victor Coste (Earth-2991)
Master Sergeant Victor "Vic" Coste was a member of the Howling Commandos (HC) along with Ethan Hunt and James Stewart. He was considered by Ethan his best friend, and both has fought alongside each other in dozens of missions worldwide during the Cold War. He presumably died at the hands of Nikolaj Smerdyakov to defend Ethan, his body never being found. Years later, while on a mission in South America, Hunt, David Wilson and Dimitri Gavrill found Coste, alive, in an shipyard cargo. Quickly returning to the CIA, Coste would embark in more missions alongside the new Howling Commandos, now comprising only him and Coste, however, Vic would have the guilt over the death of the sister of the Nicaraguan drug dealer, Raul Menendez, which would make Menendez pursue revenge for the rest of his life against Coste, with the aid of American businessman, Reed Irons. Menendez then captured Hunt and deceive Coste into killing him. Coste would pass his new years on the Shady Oaks Retirement Home, but was set back to duty with the aid of David Hunt, Yan Silva Galan and Elliot Wilson during the Project Insight Crisis and the subsequent World War III. Biography Early Life Victor Coste was born in 1930 and raised in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He served in the United States Marine Corps, during which he gained combat experience fighting in the Korean War. This gained him a reputation that led the CIA to recruit him for their Howling Commandos Division. While on the division, Coste befriends the two other members, Ethan Hunt and James "Stewie" Stewart. The three would form the "BUS Team" (Ben Unbeatable Syndrome Team). Bay of Pigs During the failed American Operation, Bay of Pigs, Coste is first sent to a Cuban bar with Ethan Hunt and James Stewart to talk with Carlos Guerra, an revolutionary, where they make plans for Carlos' militia to assist in the takedown of Fidel Castro. Coste talked to Carlos about the location of Castro, but the police suddenly arrived, and when a Tropas Officer questions Hunt, Coste stabbed his hand to the table, smashed a bottle across his face, and then executed him. The squad flees to the streets, where the police are waiting for them. The Commandos fights their way through a police-infested street and in an alleyway, Carlos provided a car where they flee for Castro's compound. The next day, Victor begins overlooking for Castro's compound as he, Stewie, and Ethan stealthy ziplined into it. While Carlos and the rebels attempted to distract Castro's bodyguards in the airfield, Victor leaded the raid into the compound. Three minutes later, Stewie made the decision to split from the group and continue the search for Castro along the rooftops to gain tactical time. Coste and Hunt fought their way to Castro's bedroom, wave after wave of soldiers, where Hunt presumably executes Castro, as Coste kill his mistress in self-defense. Regrouping with Stewie, Coste leads the Howling Commandos to an escape to Carlos's C-130. There, Ethan jumps off the plane and sacrifices himself for the escape of his squad. It later did lead to his capture by Anatoliy Dragovich and Nikolaj Smerdyakov, where Ethan discovered that the Castro they assassinated was a double, and the real Fidel Castro then turns Hunt over to the Soviets, leading to Hunt's two year imprisonment and then his prolonged escape from Belokk. Operation: SAIDTHELADY After the two years, Vic discovered that Ethan was alive, and, emotioned, pays an entire round of beer and whiskey to his friend at a Howling Commando reunion on Manhattan, with Stewie and the rookie Michael Baird present. As an bad news, however, the team's next mission is to travel to Baikonur, U.S.S.R. via underwater, on a mission to disrupt the Soviet Space Program at the Missile Launch Facility, and retrieve the captured soldier, Dmitri Gavrill, an Russian / American, who had his eye took off by Nikolaj Smerdyakov, whom entitled him an "traitor". Coste and Hunt killed two Soviets wandering the base and disguise themselves as them. They rendezvous with Stewie and they falsely take him as a "prisoner". Vic, who was fluent in Russian as for his studies on the Navy, acts as the "talking guy", while Ethan nervously observed the whole action. After being exposed and fighting back, Vic, Stewie and Hunt stormed through a base and entered on another, where they are assisted by Baird who was sniping the area in an factory tower. There, they finally save Gavrill, whom they give him an amendment to put on his gouged eye. The four then meets with Baird and travel to the Auxiliary Control bunker, with hopes to abort the launch. They fight their way to the missile and Ethan manages to detonate it with the scientists in it, killing them, but failing to stop the missile. However, Stewie uses a guided missile to destroy it. As they can't stay in the open, they move to the tunnels, with plans of still killing the Ascension group. As the mission comes to an end, Nikolaj escapes and there they find no sign of Dragovich. They assume that he perished while inside his limousine and his status is changed to KIA. Capture, Escape and Presumed Death Coste returns as the Howling Commandos' leader in Khe Sanh, Vietnam, during the Vietnam War, and along with the CIA agent David Wilson, Hunt, Stewie and Baird, joined the fight against a major assault on the base by the NVA. Baird died in this conflict, stabbed in the throat by an Viet Cong. During Operarion: DEFECTOR, Vic led the team to Hue City to recover a Soviet defector along with a dossier that would unravel Dragovich's master plan. While they managed to recover the dossier, extraction became a fight for their lives amid a massive assault by the NVA on Hue City. Following on the intel disclosed by the dossier, Coste led the Howling Commandos to Laos to uncover Soviet presence there, specifically those concerning Project Nova headed by Smerdyakov, under orders from Dragovich. But it was at Laos, during the mission Operation: SHUTDOWN, Coste and the team found the shot-down Soviet cargo plane that carried Nova 6, but were subsequently captured by Dragovich and Smerdyakov's men after a firefight. After waking up in an enemy base, Vic, Stewie and Hunt found they were playing Russian Roulette, and when James was not cooperating, an Vietcong viciously smashed his head on the gun they were using to kill the Howling Commando. Shocked and mad, Coste and Hunt used the chance to stage their escape. They then proceed to take a Hind from Soviet forces, and destroy several supply stops for North Vietnamese forces along the way to Smerdyakov's compound. In the final part of the raid, when Vic and Ethan are attempting to kill Smerdyakov in his office, Ethan was brutally beaten when Coste, sneaking up behind Smerdyakov, stabbed Nikolaj in the back. At his last breath, Smerdyakov pulls a string attached to the pins of the grenade belt strapped to his body. Thinking quickly, Vic tackles Smerdyakov out of the window, apparently sacrificing himself to save Ethan as the grenades explode. Coste was presumed dead by everyone, including Ethan and later by David Wilson and Dimitri Gavrill during their interrogation of him. Aftermath In reality, both Victor Coste and Nikolaj Smerdyakov survived their confrontation; Vic managed to get Nikolaj's grenade belt loose and used the loading bay next to the window to get the grenade belt over it, using it as a "Sump" so the wall can absorb the grenade and create little damage to Coste. Despite his knife wound, Smerdyakov was able to recover more quickly than Woods, capturing him and sending him to the Hanoi Hilton. In a message from a mysterious informant codenamed "X" to Ethan Hunt, Woods was reported as being the only prisoner at the Hanoi Hilton. Six months later, he was moved to another POW camp in Da Nang. By 1972, he was the last of 17 prisoners. Determined not to die in captivity, Coste eventually engineered an escape and got back home safely. Back to the CIA Category:Earth-2991 Category:Characters of Earth-2991 Category:Males of Earth-2991 Category:Heroes of Earth-2992 Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Created by Draft227